Untitle For Now
by Kiyo
Summary: All her life all Aerisu wants is to be notice. It is her last year at Ayaki High, as she tries to finish school being unnoticed, events will take place making her last year in high school unforgettable! Her crush finally realizes her existence and become


**A/N:** Hello Kiyo here! I've been thinking about writing my own stories for awhile now. Of course this summer, that just past, I decided that I wanted to become a MANGA artist. Lol, like that could ever happen. I was so inspired by it that I bought How To Draw Manga books. Lol. It was pricy, but worth it. Sadly, my drawings aren't quite there yet. Ehehehe…anyways I've also been collecting Shojo Beat mangas lately too. My sis and I started this saving where we donate $20 every paycheck to save up for buying mangas and animes. Lol kinda silly especially at our age. But hey, I'm not even that old yet, so don't get me started. Anyways back to what I was saying, this story started after I finish watching OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB. I was still obsess with that anime and loved the dubbing for it. Go FUNIMARTION! As I started writing stuff down into my notebook I realized I wanted to base my male characters off of TAMAKI. I just love his personality. I wrote out little outlines for each chapter and tried my best to come up with the female lead. I guess the challenging part was trying to figure out their names. I wanted to base it off mangas so I used Japanese names for them. I'm also currently taking Japanese in school so I've been learning more about their writing structures, which are way different from ours. I'll probably give a lesson on that soon. Or maybe one day. Lol…well then please enjoy my story and tell me what you think about it ok. So leave a review. Thank you very much for reading.

**************************************

**The story is UNTTTLED for now..eek!**

**Chapter 1 – Existence**

"Look dude check out that chick with the glasses." Guy 1 said.

"Yeah I know she looks pretty cute but kinda dense." Guy 2 replied.

'Sorry I wear glasses to see and about my looks if you guys don't like it then quit checking me out. Ugh. Seriously why am I getting harass this early in the morning on the way to school,' thought Aerisu as she walked to school.

_It's not like I want to stand out. Actually I don't. It's like I'm invisible, rather I don't exist. It's my last year here at Ayaki High School. During my years here I went on being unnoticed. Oh, how the time flies by. I will be graduating come next spring, so what's the point of making friends now is what I tell myself. I just want to go on being unnoticed…_

"Look there! There he is! Oh my gosh he's so cute!" squealed a bunch of girls.

_Rei Sasaki. Good looks, good grades, and attractive with girls. He is my crush. But he doesn't notice me. I remembered that day during my freshmen year…_

{Flashback}

I was walking home from school as usual and at the corner of the streets stood these thugs. Somehow they noticed me. Maybe it was because I was a girl.

"Hey girlie wanna have some fun." Snickered thug 1.

"Let Big Brother show you a good time." Assisted thug 2.

"Come on now!" Thug 1 yelled.

I remembered I struggle to get away but their hold on me was too strong. I couldn't fight back.

"Someone…help…me…" I called out. That's when Sasaki-san appeared.

"It takes 2 men to handle 1 girl! You pigs are disgusting!" Sasaki rushed in to attack the thugs giving them a full blown punch.

When I opened my eyes Sasaki-san stood before me. I was embarrassed and couldn't move, nor say anything. But Sasaki-san had a gentle smile and offered me his hand to help me up.

"Hey you ok. I got rid of them so you'll be fine." He said.

"T-thank you…" I manage to blurt out.

"Hey! I've seen you somewhere before right?"

"Uh…"

"Your uniform it's from Ayaki High right? I attend there too. What's your name. I'm Sasaki Rei."

"I'm Y-"

"Sasaki-senpai!!! There you are! Alright girls after him, he won't get away from us this time." Yelled a bunch of girls running towards him.

"Aw, darn it. They found me. Sorry I gotta run now. I'll catch you later ok." Sasaki said and took off. "You take care of yourself!"

"I'm Yori Aerisu. Gosh was that so hard to say." I told myself, "I'm so stupid. I couldn't even give my name to the guy who saved me."

{End of Flashback}

_Wow it must be a hassle for him to be chase by girls all the time. But he seems to enjoy it though…Sasaki Rei, to this day I never forgot that he saved me. But unfortunately he might have not remembered. So I'll just walk on by like I'm unseen. No one will probably notice._

"That girl who was looking this way. She looks familiar." Rei said.

"Sasaki-senpai must be familiar with all the girls!" exclaimed girl 1.

"Of course how could I ever forget such lovely girls with lovely faces. Your face is the face of an angel, that I am truly honored to look at." Rei teased.

"Oh Sasaki-senpai!" squealed girl 1.

"That girl is Yori. Yori Aerisu." Said girl 2. "She's in her last year here. Unfortunately she's a loner."

"Yori Aerisu, eh." Smiled Rei, "I'll be sure to say hello next time."

**End Chapter 1**

**************************************

**A/N:** So what did you think? It's just getting started so hopefully you'll stay tune. And hopefully one day when I become a manga artist I could draw out this story. Lol I'm just kidding myself. lol…Me, a manga artist, that's a dream far, far away. Lol. Anyways please leave me a review and tell me what you guys think ok. Thanks for reading!

**************************************

**Extra: About the characters**

**Yori, Aerisu **

-17 years old, last year at Ayaki High

-Shy, therefore ends up being a loner in school

-Hobbies – playing the piano, loves to cook

[Appearance]

-Eyes – Brown

-Hair – Black; bangs to the right with a hairclip

-Wears glasses to see better

-Doesn't wear contacts

-Wears no makeup

-A natural beauty

(Coming up with a name for the female lead is hard! Aerisu came to me fast when I thought of Final Fantasy 7. Lol. Now see the resemblance. Aeris, then Aerisu. As I was reading the romanji for _Ouran Host Club's_ opening theme, "Sakura Kiss", the lyrics goes…_Sakura Kissu_…the "_su_" got to me. Instead of just Aeris, I thought adding the _su_ would be cute to it. Lol, then again it's just me thinking that. And Yori as the last name I got that from Vampire Knight as I was reading the extras on how the mangaka got the names for her characters. LOL…I didn't really base Aerisu off any character. But I could say she resembles Karin, from _Kare First Love_, with her glasses and her passion for playing the piano. Her personality is kind of dull. As you can see she doesn't communicate with others much. But when she wants others to know how she feels, she is straight forward about it. Don't worry she'll become more open to others soon.)

**Sasaki, Rei**

-17 years old, last year at Ayaki High

-Has good looks, good grades, and very popular with the ladies

-A lady's man, charmer

-Hobbies – good at mostly everything expect cooking

[Appearance]

-Eyes – Brown

-Hair – Royal Blue

-All around nice guy who likes to help others

(Rei's name was hard to come up with. At first I wanted something similar to Tamahome, from _Fushigi Yugi_. Like Tama, maybe. But no it just wouldn't fit right. Then Rei came to me as I was looking through my collection of mangas. Lol. Sasaki was a last name that was used in my Jap text book because I liked that name. I based Rei's look off of Tamahome, I really, really love Tama. And his personality is like Tamaki, from _Ouran High School Host Club_.)

_* I hope that I could draw these two characters, one day, to show how I would really want them to look like. :-) _

_Thanks for reading and please leave a review…-Kiyo_


End file.
